


My Blanket

by sexiudreams (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: XiuBaek [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/sexiudreams
Summary: Minseok woke up and it's freezing... where the hell did his blanket go?





	My Blanket

Minseok opened his eyes a crack, and immediately shot into a curling position, shivering. He groaned, and cracked his eyes open a little more, peering around the room. Baekhyun was curled up on the other side of their double bed, curled up, duvet fully around him. Minseok looked down at himself to see that just a corner of the blanket sat over his knee, and he frowned. It was freezing, snow falling down outside, and this wasn’t on. Reaching out, Minseok gripped the corner of the duvet, and gave it a sharp tug.

 

It happened quickly.

 

The duvet came free, Baekhyun rolled over, Minseok wrapped the blanket around himself.

 

And Baekhyun fell out of bed with a yell.

 

Minseok quickly laid back down, and closed his eyes, evening his breathing out, whilst trying to hold the snickers of humour and payback at arms length. He heard the sound of Baekhyun getting up, felt the bed dip as he sat back down, and the soft _what_. Minseok bit down on his tongue, struggling to stop himself from laughing.

 

“Oh, asshole. The heating’s broken and he’s nicking the duvet?”  
  
Minseok felt the blanket move and he went to kick out. He went to hold it tighter around him, but then Baekhyun’s arms wrapped around him and snuggled close. The gap where cold air was getting in disappeared as Baekhyun tucked the blanket underneath him before cuddling Minseok close.

 

Minseok smiled and rolled over, cuddling close and burying his face in the warm crook of Baekhyun’s neck. Baekhyun’s hand gently rubbed his hip, a thumb rubbing soft circles into a piece of skin on show from his shirt riding up.

 

Faintly, they could hear the sounds of Junmyeon telling off Chanyeol for trying to open a present because _Baekhyun and Minseok are still asleep! Wait for them_ , but they didn’t care. Slowly, they fell back asleep, wrapped around each other, relishing each others warmth.


End file.
